starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lork Durd
Lork Durd , '''the 1st Trade Monarch of the Federation of the Allied Systems, also called '''Monarch Durd '''or '''Baron Durd was born on Neimoidia on 59 BBY. He was a Trade Baron during the time of the powerful Trade Federation. He was also a member of the Neimoidian Inner Circle and held constant talks with Lott Dod, Gilramos Libkath and Rune Haako. In 12 ABY he was elected President of the Neimoidian Ruling Committee elected to rule the planet and its purse worlds. On 18 ABY he was self-proclaimed Trade Monarch and later that year he established the Federation of the Allied Systems the first purely Neimoidian independent government. Career on Trade Federation and Service during Clone Wars Lork Durd was a member of the Neimoidian Inner-Circle and therefore had constant relations with the Trade Monarch, the Senator of the Planet and the Viceroy of the T.F. He held constant meetings with Rune Haako, Gilramos Libkath and Lott Dod on his Palace on Deko Neimoidia. On 32 BBY he was on the Saak'ak during the early time of the Blockade of Naboo with Rune Haako. After Daultay Dofine and Nute Gunray over the battleship and flagship Durd was put back to the HD of the trade Federationto to supervise the Federation in the absence of Haako and Gunray. He was made a Trade Baron automatically. On 22 BBY he was one of the Neimoidians to be on Geonosis. He served as the aid of Gilramos Libkath and united the Neimoidia Inner Circle with the T.F. and the C.I.S. High Council. When Libkath died on Tattooine on the first year of the war Durd helped Mar Tuuk during the Blockade of Christophsis and even suggested Wat Tambor to attack Ryloth. On the last year of the war, Durd retired to his Palace seeing that the things for the C.I.S would eventually lead to a defeat. He foresaw the destruction after the death of Count Dooku and saved himself by ending his involvement with the Separatists. During the time of the Empire and first years of New Republic After the imperialization of the Trade Federation, Durd lost his privileges as Trade Baron and only continued to be a member of the Neimoidian Inner Circle until the its dissolution on 4 ABY. Until 12 ABY he laid low but always looking for a chance to revive the Inner-Circle and the Trade Federation. The chance ﻿On 12 ABY, elections took place on Neimoidia to elect a government to start progress in order to wipe out the virus that had put the planet in quarantine since 6 ABY. Lork Durd was elected President of the Committee and appointed his right hand man and former Separatist Sentepeth Gunay in the committee and made him his aid. Alongside the former Separatist partner, Durd started to work on a plan to lift the quarantine and renew contact with people across the galaxy, in order to secure investments on the planet. The dark plan he and Gunay wanted to flesh out, was the re-birth of the T.F. and the reformation of the Committee to a Ruling Council. Personality Durd has a dark personality and characteristics that match the old generation of Neimoidians. He dislikes the prominent figures of the past though as he was pushed aside by Gunray and the others in his way up. While President of the Committee alongside his right-hand man Gunay he wanted to rebuild the T.F and even sell his soul on the Sith to do that. He is rather optimistic for Neimoidia. His aid helps him to stay out of unpleasant situations. He is bossy and greedy. Money is his god and trade arehis role model. Neimoidia and Purse Worlds: From default to recovering After a meeting between the committee, Durd decided to contact Nebulon secretly by himself and also bring MedStar to the planet. He made Gunay to make official announcement on the upcoming agenda. But he never mentioned the plans to revive T.F. and made the committee a permanent Council. He also had a top secret with the HKD CEO and got a deal with them to provide the Neimoidians with CIS navy designs with a big discount and return give them stocks of the T.F.He also made a deal to get 40% of future bought by the HKD Baktoid!His plan was to revive the T.F. with th old CIS army and navy in his disposal make himself Trade Monarch make the comimttee a council and appoint his person as Senator and another as Viceroy. Shortly after the deal with HKD Durd received the representative of the Jade Empire.He closed a deal to transport to the uknown regions and get the profits for the soon reforming Trade Federation. The Deal with Lucien After the meeting with J.E. people Durd saw a messege from the great Sith Lord Darth Odysseus. He didn't knew that the person who sent him the message was a Sith.His appearance though and his words hit Durd in every Neimoidian 2 week points.Fear from his words and Palpatine like appearence and greed as he promised him things in return if he served loyal. The first order was to stall the Doctor of MedStar Annora Mire as long as Lucien wanted BUT with no violence.Durd motivated by his incredible greedy personality and fearfull characteristics acepted the order of the Sith and started the idiomorphic relations with Nemoidians and a Sith.....once again! Trade Monarch He made NRC permanent goverment on 18ABY after NRC end of term and made himself the Trade Monarch of Neimoidia with power of the whole system and the Trade Federation that was also reformed officially on the same press conference. Federation of the Allied Systems On the final days of the year 18 ABY Lork Durd stood before the people of Neimoidia and 19 other planets and spoke publicaly after 3 months of internal goverment preparations procedures that were kept almost classified. Finally in his speech he anounced the creation of the rumoured Federation of the Allied Systems and the strauture as also the galactography this Indepednent Govermnent would have. Later that day, he received a box from a mandalorian that had the head of his brother inside who was killed for revenge by Darth Morgus earlier that day. Reference on Literature Great Baron Durd, Neimoidia Gives out a great collective 'huh?' When from your relative obsolescence You manufacture independence Lork Durd, the brand new Trade Monarch Claimed independence on a lark In dubious deals with old Hoersch-Kessel Lork Durd obtained his plenteous vessels A fleet did he create, Lork Durd Ships with the firepower of turds But landing craft descend like birds Neimoidians never stick to words In 'Connory: Bard of the Hyperlanes,' G.Q. Beorht and A.-E. Sorosel, eds., 87 ABY, University of Lianna Press UNIVERSITY OF CORUSCANT, 137 ABY "...the obsolescence remark appears to refer both to Durd's age - he was born in 59 BBY - and to the relative irrelevance of the Neimoidians at this stage of galactic history. It's interesting that he created such a major movement in so short a time, though when Connory says he claimed independence 'on a lark', he's exercising poetic license. Durd, Sentepeth Gunay and their fellows were certainly laying the groundwork for Neimoidian independence as early as 12 ABY... "...the dubious deals line is curious. Durd met with Dave Killian of Hoersch-Kessel Drive and arranged for HKD to build a fleet of Lucrehulks in exchange for significant stock in the Trade Federation, which at that point had not yet been declared...was later investigated by Republic market securities authorities... "...ships with the firepower of turds - this is one of Connory's less creative lines, and probably referenced the Lucrehulk's shortcomings as a front-line warship... "...the last two lines appear to reference the Trade Federation's actions on the world of..." Category:Neimoidians Category:StefanTheGreat Characters